1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air pump, and more particularly to an air pump capable of inflating and deflating an inflatable product.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inflatable product, such as an inflatable mattress, an inflatable chair, an inflatable boat, an inflatable toy, etc., is inflated during use, and is deflated during non-use, thereby minimizing the size thereof. A conventional air pump may be utilized to inflate the inflatable product. However, when the inflated product is required to deflate, the inflated product exhausts air slowly without external pressure on the inflated product, thereby wasting time during deflation. Therefore, it is desired to design an air pump capable of inflating and deflating an inflatable product.